


[恶作剧论坛指定]二十字微小说

by fayescar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, 冷cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概时间惩罚我，没错过你的美丽，错过你最好的时光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[恶作剧论坛指定]二十字微小说

**Author's Note:**

> 坛子上的十一副本——天哪看那40的年龄差我都不知道该把谁放在前面、、字数又略微地爆了、、请尽情冷CP、、

流俗  
“邓布利多校长注意到你因为生病错过了一堂舞蹈指导课，卢平先生。他把你托付给我。”

 

困惑  
“你好……麦格教授。”  
“莱姆斯你蹲在地上干什么？刚变完身的狼人眼神不太好使吗？那是诺丽斯夫人。”

 

候车室  
“哦孩子，但愿你没等我太久，另一个级长呢？”  
“约会，教授。今天是情人节。”

 

道听途说  
“请坐，我的孩子，校长室恐怕也被巧克力们一窝蜂地入侵了、、这些家庭小精灵们如此善解人意。我听到一些传言，关于级长当众和自己的院长示爱？”

 

惊悚  
“是马尔福，校长。他暗恋斯拉格霍恩教授好几年了，因此胁迫我也如此好让他的迷情剂成功得自然些。”

 

幻想症  
在他最艰难的成年时期，每次变回身昏昏欲睡时，他能听见尖头叉子的蹬地声，能感觉到大脚板拱自己脑袋时的粗重呼吸。  
还有的时候，有一双眼睛，明亮地像月亮。

 

过期  
“嘿看啊月亮脸，20年前的《预言家日报》，上面有我们的院长年轻时的照片，原来她还走过摩登路线！”  
“怎么了这么这鼻血是怎么回事？”

 

黑色幽默  
我庄严宣誓我没干好事。大声说。  
“莱姆斯，你怎么了，食死徒来了。”  
“教授，他第一次上战场。他希望能再说一次。”

 

情绪化  
带你去麻瓜伦敦，带你去禁林末日，万般荒芜。

摩托车。私藏在尖叫棚屋。还有，

还是带刀。

 

Wand for show,knife for pro.

【看了两杆大烟枪、脑子不太正常。】

 

输  
“你时常怀念他？”  
“是的，大家都怀念邓布利多校长。”

“如果有那么一天，我无法如同怀念他那般怀念你，米勒娃。”  
“邓布利多是当代最伟大的巫师。”

 

大概时间惩罚我，没错过你的美丽，错过你最好的时光。

 

END。


End file.
